filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Martin
Dean Martin (* 7. Juni 1917 als Dino Paul Crocetti in Steubenville, Ohio; † 25. Dezember 1995 in Beverly Hills, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Entertainer. Leben Kindheit und frühe Jahre Martins Vater war der 1894 im italienischen Montesilvano geborene Geatano Crocetti. 1913 wanderte Gaetano, wie schon einige Jahre zuvor sein Bruder Giuseppe, nach Amerika aus. Er ließ sich in Steubenville nieder und eröffnete dort einen Friseursalon. Martins Mutter war die 1897 in Ohio geborene italienischstämmige Angela „Angelina“ Barra.Die Familie Barra änderte ihren Namen zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts in Barr. S. Nick Tosches: Dino. S. 33. Gaetano Crocetti, der sich ab 1914 Guy Crocetti nannte, heiratete die 16-jährige Angelina Barr im Oktober 1914. Eineinhalb Jahre später wurden die Crocettis erstmals Eltern: Guglielmo (später: William) Crocetti wurde im Frühjahr 1916 geboren, ein weiteres Jahr später kam am 13. Juni 1917 Dino Paul als zweiter Sohn verfrüht zur Welt. Dino sprach nach eigenen Angaben bis zu seinem fünften Lebensjahr nur Italienisch. Er tat sich daher in der Schule mit seinem gebrochenen Englisch sehr schwer und verließ schon vorzeitig die High School. Er versuchte sich in den verschiedensten Jobs, verdiente sich etwa unter dem Namen „Kid Crocett“ als Preisboxer im Weltergewicht zehn Dollar pro Kampf. Zur Zeit der Prohibition (1920 bis 1933) war er Alkoholschmuggler. Im Casino seiner Heimatstadt verdingte er sich sogar als Croupier; er sang am Croupiertisch öfter laut vor sich hin und wurde so von einem Musikagenten entdeckt. Jerry Lewis Den Durchbruch erlebte Dean Martin im „500 Club“ in Atlantic City (New Jersey) zusammen mit Jerry Lewis als Comedy-Duo. Eigentlich fand sein Auftritt nach dem von Jerry Lewis statt, aber eines Abends kam er kurz vor Ende des Auftritts auf die Bühne und machte bei Jerrys Späßen mit. So war eines der erfolgreichsten Comedy-Duos aller Zeiten geboren. Der elegante Sänger mit dem „Kindskopf“ an seiner Seite war die Nightclub-Sensation nach 1946. Nach ersten Fernsehauftritten kam es auch zum ersten Film der beiden (1949). Bis Mitte der 1950er Jahre traten sie in zahlreichen skurrilen Hollywood-Komödien gemeinsam auf. Noch erfolgreicher als die Filme waren jedoch Dean Martins Schallplattenaufnahmen. 1948 hatte er seinen ersten Plattenvertrag mit Capitol Records abgeschlossen. Er hatte zwei Nummer-1-Hits in den USA, zunächst „''Memories Are Made of This“.Nähere Informationen zu diesem Titel in: Bronson, Fred: ''The Billboard Book of Number One Hits. 3. überarbeitete und erweiterte Aufl. New York City, New York: Billboard Publications, 1992, S. 6 Der Titel erreichte am 14. Januar 1956 den Spitzenplatz der Charts und konnte sich fünf Wochen lang dort halten. Sein zweiter Nummer-1-Hit, „''Everybody Loves Somebody (Sometime)“, stand am 15. August 1964 für eine Woche an der Spitze der Hot 100.Whitburn, Joel: ''Top Pop Singles 1955-1993. Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin: Record Research Ltd., 1994, S. 382 Mit dem Remake einer Frank-Sinatra-Single von 1948 verdrängte Dean Martin A Hard Day's Night von den Beatles von Platz 1. Sehr erfolgreich waren auch seine Versionen italienischer Balladen wie Volare und That’s Amore. Ende der 1950er Jahre versuchte Dean Martin das Comedyimage abzulegen. Nach auch öffentlich diskutierten Disputen beendeten Martin und Lewis ihre Zusammenarbeit 1956 und er wandte sich ernsthafteren Rollen zu. So spielte er überzeugend an der Seite von Schauspielikonen wie Marlon Brando, John Wayne, James Stewart, Burt Lancaster und Montgomery Clift in Kassenerfolgen wie „''Rio Bravo“, „Bandolero!“, „Die vier Söhne der Katie Elder“ ''(The Sons of Katie Elder) und „Küss mich, Dummkopf“ (Kiss Me Stupid). Erst 1976 versöhnten sich Martin und Lewis wieder, als Frank Sinatra bei einem von Lewis veranstalteten Telethon überraschend Dean Martin mit auf die Bühne brachte. Frank Sinatra Dean Martins Bekanntschaft mit Frank Sinatra reichte bis ins Jahr 1944 zurück, als Martin im New Yorker Musikklub „Rio Bamba“ für ihn einsprang. 1948 coverte Martin erstmals den im Jahr zuvor für Sinatra geschriebenen und von diesem bei Columbia (1957 noch einmal bei Capitol) herausgebrachten Song Everybody Loves Somebody, mit dem ihm 1964 ein Welterfolg gelingen sollte. Ihre berufliche und private Freundschaft vertiefte sich Anfang der 1950er Jahre, als Sinatra mehrfach in Fernsehshows von Martin und Lewis gastierte; ab 1957 war Martin dann häufig Gast in Sinatras Fernsehshows (und umgekehrt Sinatra bei ihm). Im Oktober 1958 nahmen sie bei Capitol zusammen das Album Sleep Warm auf, für das Sinatra die Orchesterleitung übernahm. Ende Januar 1959 traten die beiden erstmals für ein gemeinsames Konzertengagement in Las Vegas auf die Bühne, nachdem sie zuvor für den Film Verdammt sind sie alle (Some Came Running, 1958) auch zum ersten Mal zusammen vor der Filmkamera gestanden hatten. 1961 wechselte Martin im Gefolge Sinatras von Capitol zu dessen neu gegründeter Plattenfirma Reprise, für die weitere gemeinsame Plattenaufnahmen entstanden. The „Rat Pack“ Ab Januar 1960 traten Martin und Sinatra regelmäßig gemeinsam mit Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford und Joey Bishop auf, was ihnen die Bezeichnung „The Rat Pack“ einbrachte, in Anlehnung an den „Rat Pack“ genannten Freundeskreis der Fünfziger Jahre um Humphrey Bogart, zu dem von den Fünfen aber nur Sinatra gehört hatte. Die Künstler selbst nannten ihre gemeinsamen Auftritte The Summit. Sie dominierten mit ihren zahlreichen Programmen das amerikanische Showbusiness und insbesondere die Bühnen von Las Vegas ein halbes Jahrzehnt lang. Parallel zu den Konzerten entstanden gemeinsame Filme wie Frankie und seine Spießgesellen (1960), Die siegreichen Drei (1962), Vier für Texas (1963) und Sieben gegen Chicago (1964). Mitte der 1960er Jahre endeten die regelmäßigen Auftritte des „Rat Pack“, doch standen Martin, Davis und Sinatra auch in den 1970er und 1980er Jahren gelegentlich noch gemeinsam auf der Konzertbühne. Der Drunk Act Eine Besonderheit Martins war der „Drunk Act“, der seit etwa 1960 zu einem prägenden Merkmal seiner Bühnenauftritte wurde. Martin spielte einen angetrunkenen Entertainer, der mit eingeschränkter Wahrnehmung versuchte, durch die Show zu führen. Die Idee zu diesem Konzept stammte von dem Texter Sammy Cahn, der damit an eine Rolle anknüpfte, die Joe E. Lewis bereits seit den 1930er Jahren auf Bühnen zeigte. Martin nahm bei seinen Shows vielfach ausdrücklich Bezug auf Lewis und zitierte ihn wie folgt: Bereits in seiner Einführung wurde Dean Martins angebliche Alkoholisierung thematisiert. Vielfach wurde er als direkt von der Bar kommend angekündigt („And now the star of our show: Direct from the bar: Dean Martin“). Zum „Drunk Act“ Martins gehörte ein unsicherer Gang, eine undeutliche Aussprache, Verständigungsschwierigkeiten mit Bühnenpartnern bzw. dem Orchester sowie das Vergessen von Liedtexten, was dazu führte, dass Martin seine Lieder oft schon nach kurzer Zeit abbrach („Throw-Aways“). Scheinbar komplizierte Liedtexte veränderte Martin; so wurde aus George Gershwins Standard Embraceable You bei Martin Braceembable you, andere Lieder erhielten vollständig neue Texte - aus When You're Smiling machte Martin häufig When You're Drinking. Dean-Martin-Show 1965 startete NBC die „Dean-Martin-Show“, die sich sofort zu der Sendung mit den besten Einschaltquoten entwickelte und weltweit verkauft werden konnte. NBC hatte mit Martin nur einen Einjahresvertrag abgeschlossen. Um ihn zum Weitermachen zu bewegen, musste die Gage für einen Vertrag über drei Jahre von 40.000 auf 283.000 Dollar pro Sendung erhöht werden. Die Muttergesellschaft RCA stürzte fast in den finanziellen Ruin, Martin aber wurde Rekordhalter bei Fernsehgagen. Musikalischer Berater war Ken Lane, der Martin seit 1957 bei Live-Auftritten und im Fernsehen begleitete. Mafia-Verbindungen Die Dean-Martin-Biografie: „''King of the Road''“ von Michael Freedland bringt Martin mit der US-amerikanischen Mafia in Verbindung. So soll die Mafia ihm angeblich entscheidend beim Start seiner Solokarriere geholfen haben, damit er in den Clubs der „Mobster“ für die Mafiabosse sang. Als Dean Martin längst ein Star war, trat er in zahlreichen auch schlechter bezahlten Shows auf, die von Mafiabossen finanziert waren. Biografen nannten dies eine gewisse Loyalität und Sympathie Martins der Mafia gegenüber. Martin selbst sagte, das bereite ihm kein schlechtes Gewissen und keine Unannehmlichkeiten, er tue diesen Leuten nur einen „kleinen Gefallen”. Angeblich wollte ein – vom FBI festgenommener – Mafioso Martin verletzen oder sogar töten, weil er sich nicht mehr solidarisch zur Mafia gezeigt habe. Der Autor John L. Smith skizziert in seinem Buch „''The Animal in Hollywood''“ Dean Martins langjährige Freundschaft mit den Mobsters Johnny Roselli und Anthony Fiato. Fiato, alias „''The Animal''“, erwies Martin zahlreiche Gefälligkeiten; so beschaffte er Geld wieder, das zwei Betrüger Martins Exfrau Betty entwendet hatten. Letzte Tourneen und Tod miniatur|Grab von Dean Martin auf dem Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery Im März 1988 startete Martin zusammen mit Frank Sinatra und Sammy Davis jr. nochmals eine gemeinsame Konzerttournee („Together Again“), schied jedoch bereits nach einer Woche aus gesundheitlichen Gründen aus. Im April stand er bereits wieder auf der Bühne des Bally's Las Vegas. Dort gab er am 29. Juli 1991 sein letztes Konzert. Dean Martin starb am 25. Dezember 1995 im Alter von 78 Jahren an Lungenkrebs. Er wurde auf dem Pierce Bros. Westwood Village Memorial Park Cemetery in Los Angeles beigesetzt, auf dem auch weitere Film- und Musikpersönlichkeiten wie Burt Lancaster, Walter Matthau, Marilyn Monroe und Roy Orbison ihre letzte Ruhe fanden. Als Dean Martin einmal gefragt wurde, wie er der Nachwelt in Erinnerung bleiben möchte, antwortete er: Familie Dean Martin war dreimal verheiratet und hatte acht Kinder, wobei Tochter Sasha von Cathy Hawn mit in die Ehe gebracht und von Dean Martin adoptiert wurde. Sohn Dean Paul Martin war ebenfalls Schauspieler (Die Spezialisten unterwegs) und starb 1987 bei einem Flugzeugabsturz. Plattenerfolge Hauptartikel: Dean Martin/Diskografie Musiktitel aus fünf Filmen von Dean Martin sind veröffentlicht worden auf der Doppel-CD Dean Martin - The Gold Collection, Proper / Retro (1997), 40-52 (die CD-Beschriftungen sind vertauscht; die Filmtitel sind entgegen der Auflistung im Booklet auf der CD mit der Nummer „1“ und nicht auf CD „2“). Die CD enthält Gesangstitel aus My Friend Irma Goes West (1950), Artists And Models (1955), Hollywood or Bust (1956), Pardners (1956), Ten Thousand Bedrooms (1957) und Canzoni Del Mondo (1963). Filmografie Gastauftritte ;Filme *1953 - Road to Bali, Regie: Hal Walker - Dean Martin spielt sich selbst *1960 - Pepe, Regie: George Sidney - mit einem Kurzauftritt des gesamten Rat Pack *1962 - Der Weg nach Hongkong (Road to Hong Kong), Regie: Norman Panama *1963 - Come Blow Your Horn, Regie: Bud Yorkin - Dean Martin spielt Wino ;Fernsehen *1948 - Toast of the Town *1948 - The Milton Berle Show *1950−55 - The Colgate Comedy Hour (auch Colgate Variety Hour) diverse Gastauftritte von Martin&Lewis *1957 - The Frank Sinatra Show (NBC) *1958 - Danny Thomas Show (Episode „Terry`s Crush“) *1959 - The Frank Sinatra Show (ABC) *1962 - The Judy Garland Show (CBS) *1962 - Ist das nicht Dean Martin? (Lucy Dates Dean Martin) *1962 - The Lucy Show (Episode „Hoppla Lucy“) *1964 - Tausend Meilen Staub (Rawhide, Episode „Canliss“) *1967 - Movin′ with Nancy (NBC) *1974 - Lucy im Glück (Lucy gets Lucky) *1977 - Sinatra and Friends (ABC) *1978 - Drei Engel für Charlie (Doppelfolge „Engel in Vegas“) *1978 - "Vega$" (Episode "Ihr Sessel wird frei, Mr. Roth"; mit Tony Curtis) *1990 - Sammy Davis jr. 60th Anniversary in Showbusiness (ABC) Auszeichnungen miniatur|Abdrücke vor dem [[Grauman’s Chinese Theatre]] Dean Martin bekam drei Sterne auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame, bei 6519 Hollywood Blvd. in der Kategorie Film, bei 6655 Hollywood Blvd. in der Kategorie Fernsehen und bei 1615 Vine Street in der Kategorie Musikaufnahmen. Außerdem sind seine Hand- und Fußabdrücke sowie sein Autogramm seit dem 21. März 1964 vor dem Grauman's Chinese Theatre (6925 Hollywood Blvd.) in Zement verewigt. * 1952 - Spezialpreis der Photoplay Awards (zusammen mit Jerry Lewis) * 1954 - „Golden Apple“ der Golden Apple Awards als kooperativster Schauspieler (zusammen mit Jerry Lewis) * 1966 – Golden Globe für die Dean Martin Show als bester Fernsehstar * 1966 - Bronze Wrangler der Western Heritage Awards für den Film The Sons of Katie Elder * 1969, 1970, 1972 - Nominierungen für den Emmy für die The Dean Martin Show Literatur * Dino. Rat-Pack, die Mafia und der große Traum vom Glück von Nick Tosches, Heyne Verlag, München (deutsch) * Memories Are Made of This: Dean Martin Through His Daughter's Eyes von Deana Martin, Pan Books, Vorwort von Jerry Lewis (englisch) * Dean Martin: King of the Road von Michael Freedland (englisch) Weblinks * * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * Dean Martin auf Prisma Online Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Entertainer Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1917 Kategorie:Gestorben 1995 Kategorie:Mann